


And the Lord blessed the latter days

by fangrrlsing (Niwidu)



Category: Adams æbler | Adam's Apples (2005), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ivan, Beta/Omega, Falling In Love, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Charmont, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwidu/pseuds/fangrrlsing
Summary: A face appears in his line of vision, the first thing he sees sharply. Warm, brown eyes look down at him.“Hello,” speaks  a friendly, inviting voice. Char frowns and the face disappears. The voice talks some more. “He’s waking up. Get Dr. Madsen.” The face reappears, a smile on those lips. A hand is petting his hair, stroking the headache away and inexplicably making him feel safe.ORWhen Char tries to get away from the public eye he doesn’t exactly plan to land in a small village somewhere in Denmark. But that might be the best thing to happen to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I disappoint anybody: the rating applies for the second chapter (and so do the tags promising certain actions).
> 
> I also speak not a word of Danish so I asked the Google Translator. If someone does indeed knows his way around Danish and sees mistakes- just tell me! And for those who are as clueless as I am: translations are in the notes at the end, though the story doesn't depend on the few Danish words.
> 
> The tag Physical Disabilty is for Christoffer, canonically disabled. No one else gets disabled in any way. I don't know anyone with cerebral palsy so I'm working off the movie and the Internet. If anyone has questions on how disabilities work with the dynamics in this case, just ask me.
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinion on my fic, so you're free to leave a comment or visit me on [Tumblr](https://fangrrlsing.tumblr.com).

> **Tired of waiting!**  
>  _Omega Char finally proposed to the Alpha of his heart_
> 
> The sun is shining, bees are buzzing and the hibiscus is blooming- with this perfect setting on his side Char went down on his knee in front of Ella and asked the question everyone waited for.  
>  The engagement is the happy ending to a long journey. Last year the heir to Emir Comp joined society to everyone’s surprise as omega. He and Ella Frell soon formed a bond and were often seen together. The alpha was his strongest supporter after his uncle, Edgar Emir, was found guilty of the murder of his brother Florian, Char’s father. She never tired of helping Char, even when he worked hard on reorganizing the company after Edgar’s suicide.  
>  It was only a matter of time until the power couple would go the next step. And now Char is tired of waiting, how a close friend of the Alpha/Omega pair revealed. “Char just wants a break. He wants to finally leave the hard times in the past.“  
>  The couple hasn’t given any official statement yet, but we wish them the best of luck and look forward to their bonding ceremony.
> 
> For more information about the history of Ella and Char see our special, from p. 15 and up.  
> 

Char stares at the headline of Damsel Zone in dismay. It is his own fault- he hadn’t thought that a journalist would be determined enough to creep around his estate all the time. He certainly could do without this article. Who would even be this “close friend”?

Not that it matters because Ella rejected his proposal. She was nice about it, really. Said that he doesn’t really want her, that he should wait for someone he truly loves and that she loves him as a friend, not a lover. But that is exactly the point. The public wants him bonded to someone and while his assumed relationship with Ella held them back for a while, he was running out of time. The board of Emir Comp insinuated more and more that he needed a proper partner, that his ‘unbonded hormones’ were making him irrational and he was sick of it. 

During the last months he cleaned up the mess his uncle left, trying to navigate both the demonstrators and his so called fanclub. He was tired of it all and he thought marrying Ella would relieve him of some pressure at least. He can trust her, she respects him, it would have been a safe bond while keeping the media off his back.

And now she rejected him and there is a picture of him kneeling before her in a magazine and it is all a mess. He needs a break and he needs it far, far away where the press won’t find him to demand some pictures, some interviews and what not. He sighs, letting the magazine drop to the floor, and calls Ella.

***

“Are you sure?” Ella watches him worried from her place on the couch.

Char nods, observing the hordes of reporters clamoring in front of the gates. They nearly didn’t let Ella’s car through when she came over after their call. “It’s just- you found out that Edgar murdered my father and then he died and I had no moment to myself since then. I _need_ time to process this. I mean, if it’s alright with you.”

“Of course! I owe you one, you know that, right?”

Char smiles. “Yeah. And you’re sure it won’t be too much to handle?”

“I’ve got Areida for help.” She grins and adds, “And if I need any legal advice, I’ll ask Slannen.”

He relaxes and finally sits down beside her. “Good because the plane’s ready. I can fly instantly.”

“Instantly?” Ella looks surprised for a moment, chuckling. “You really don’t lose time. Where to?”

Char shrugs, thinking for a moment. “I don’t know yet. I’ll go east and then as far as a tankful will get me. I know it’s shitty of me to leave you alone with the press but...”

Ella slings an arm around his shoulder. “Hush, no more. I know how they stalked and pressured you. And I’m really sorry, but pretend-alpha is just a completely different level than pretend-girlfriend. And we both deserve to bond with someone we truly love.”

“I know. I know,” Char sighs. “That’s why I need to get out of here.”

“And you will. I’ll handle the press and those stuck-up executives. You take your time and enjoy your vacation, you hear me? Just don’t be a stranger. And be safe!” Ella exclaims, messing up his hair.

Char grins and ducks away. “Come on, you know me! I promise to call sometimes.”

It’s a few hours later, the blue sky above and sloping green hills underneath, the motor sputtering and the small plane sinking, that those words come to mock him.

***

Life is good. The last year, while not particularly easy, has been a revelation for Ivan. The eye-opening experience of losing his faith in God to having it restored again made life somehow seem brighter. Accepting all that had happened in his life and seeing it for what it was, made it so much easier to believe in God again, to choose to continue his work. Adam became his assistant at church, leaving him also with more time for his son Christoffer- a necessary measure since he presented as an omega. It came as a big surprise to Ivan and the doctors at the hospital. Everyone had believed that because of Christoffer’s disability he would be a beta like Ivan himself; Dr. Madsen- she came as replacement for Dr. Kolberg- later told him that it was incredibly rare for people with such serious disability as Christoffer has to present as omega if they don’t have a fellow omega in their directly related family. Maybe the medically impossible runs in the family. Ivan is just glad that the first real heat has yet to come.

Christoffer loves being surrounded by people, loves getting the attention even if he can’t show it due to his spastic cerebral palsy. That gave Ivan the idea to bring him to work more often and by now he loves to bring him to the church and show him the growth of the apple tree, re-telling every so often the events that led to the destruction of the old one. 

Adam promised to bake an apple cake with the first fruits of the new tree. The two new arrivals for Ivan’s program, Bjarne and Pelle, help him care for it- at first under loud protest, later reluctantly so. It only helps that Adam lives permanently with them in the quarters next to the church. Of course, nothing is better to reign in wayward ex-prisoners on probation than an alpha who can put them into their place. 

So everything went to normal again and life was good, better even. Until the plane crashed a few kilometers away from the church. 

Ivan sits next to Christoffer on the bench at the time, watching the apple tree and telling his son for the umpteenth time how only one apple survived the ravens, the worms, the lightning strike and Sarah’s hunger thanks to Gunnar’s kleptomania. He gets to the point where Adam used the stolen microwave to bake the smallest apple cake he had ever seen when he sees the plane, flying dangerously low until it disappears behind a hill, dirt and smoke billowing through the air.

Ivan runs to the car immediately, driving off with spinning tires. He doesn’t worry about Christoffer- Adam as well as Bjarne and Pelle are still there. But who knows if the passengers of the plane are as lucky?

Soon the wreck comes into view and Ivan parks hastily. It is a small plane, one wing separated and the side torn open. It looks like a stranded spaceship, out of place in the otherwise idyllic landscape with its wheat fields and small clusters of trees.

Ivan nears the wreck with caution, afraid something will suddenly blow up. So far he hasn’t seen any corpses and he is glad. The crash looked pretty bad but maybe the pilot could do a good enough emergency landing for the passengers to survive. 

The first thing he checks is the cockpit, peering through the cracked windows and seeing a mop of brown hair, an angelic face, a cut at his temple and blood trailing down the side of his face- a man with a lithe build, clearly unconscious but still breathing, his chest slowly rising and falling. Ivan smiles. Time for another miracle.

***

Pain. A headache, every beat of his heart pulsing in his head, trying to expand his skull. His whole upper body is stabbing, twisting pain. His legs numb. He feels sick. His eyes flutter open, everything blurry and white. A face appears in his line of vision, the first thing he sees sharply. Warm, brown eyes look down at him.

“Hello,” speak lush lips with a friendly, inviting voice. Char frowns and the face disappears. The voice talks some more. “He’s waking up. Get Dr. Madsen.” The face reappears, a smile on those lips. A hand is petting his hair, stroking the headache away and inexplicably making him feel safe. What happened? He wanted to take an extended vacation, took his Cessna. And then? Trying to remember hurts and he focuses instead on the eyes above him. “I’m Ivan Fjeldsted. You’re in the hospital in Horne. You survived a plane crash.” He blinks, uncomprehending. A door opens. The petting stops and Char whines, finally registering the clinical smell always found in hospitals. A new face appears and with it a soothing scent. Another omega.

The woman smiles. “I’m Dr. Madsen. You were quite lucky, Mr. Emir. You only have a few grazes, a mild concussion and a pair of broken rips. To be sure that there isn’t anything else, we would like to keep you here for the night.”

She watches him expectantly and he croakes, “Water.”

“But of course! Ivan, can you..?”

Char follows her line of sight and sees the man again- Ivan? He relaxes. _I’m safe_. The man smiles and helps him drink out of a glass. “Thank you,” he whispers and the man beams at him.

The doctor clears her throat. “Do you know who you are?”

“Char. Charmont Emir.” He winces, waiting for the inevitable recognition. But it doesn’t come. Didn’t she call him by his name before? He can’t remember.

“You are safe here, Char. Is it alright if I call you that?” He nods and the doctor continues, “Ivan will help you settle in until you are safe to leave again.” She smiles, stroking his hair. Her hands are too soft, too small. “Do you have any questions?”

She has a nice accent, Char thinks and tries to focus on the important things. “Where am I?”

“The hospital in Horne. Funen, Denmark.”

Denmark? That was farther north than he had thought. “My plane?”

“Not salvageable, I’m afraid,” answers Ivan apologetic. “But I found your belongings. I hope that is everything.” He points at a small pile of baggage. His two travelling bags, his backpack.

Fortunately nothing’s missing. Ella would be worried enough, without him calling from an unknown number. “I need- I need to call...” He tries to sit up and sinks back with a groan when the pain in his chest flares up.

“Sh,” Ivan hushes him, his hand finding its way back into Char’s hair. “You need to lie down for now. I can bring you your phone so you can call your friend, yes?”

Char grins dopily, the stress seeping out of his bones. That accent really is adorable.

***

And you may not think, I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love

Char is smiling. The night in the hospital was terrible, the clinical smell making him sick, the room looking too much like the mortuary where he had to identify his father. But today he finally got to leave the hospital and Ivan is driving him and Adam to the church, _How deep is your love_ playing on the radio with Ivan humming along with it. The sun shines on yellow wheat fields and green meadows. Next to him is his baggage and a folded wheelchair because the doctor insisted that he uses one to go easy on his broken rips. Ivan had to wheel him to the van. 

During the last day he got to know Ivan better, learning he is a priest who oversees a reintegration program for men on probation. Char will sleep in the same building next to the church though Ivan offered a place in his own home if he should ever feel unsafe. Today he already met Adam, Ivan’s assistant and an alpha who also sleeps at the church. He went through the program himself and promised Char wondrous stories of his time there. Though after hearing the story behind Ivan’s artifical eye Char couldn’t imagine anything more ‘wondrous’.

When he first noticed the scars and the false eye, the crooked nose and the shorn side of his head he couldn’t help trying to sneak glances at it every now and then. Of course Ivan noticed. But instead of getting defensive or angry about it, he said calmly, “One of Adam’s old acqaintances shot me in the head. It was an accident, really, and it only shot the tumor out of my head which would have killed me within the following weeks.”

At first, Char could only gape at him. Ivan said this as if it was a minor inconvenience. But he was shot _in the head_ and survived! An extremely lucky shot, as far as he was concerned. When he told Ivan the same thing, he received a smile.

“No, it was God’s interference. He made me believe again.” Here Ivan smiled, small and private. “But it was indeed lucky, that He didn’t make me abandon my son.”

And that was how Char learned of Christoffer, a boy with some kind of severe disability who presented as an omega just a few months earlier.

“He was another miracle, Char. His mother was an alpha, so we were very fortunate that she got pregnant at all. It was a high risk pregnancy with a 75% chance that he would be disabled. But we took the risk. You see, his birth was a miracle and so is his omega status.”

That left Char speechless for he had never met anyone considering being an omega a miracle. A shame? Often enough. Nothing to be excited about? Sure, even _useful_. But never a miracle.

“You will get to meet him, of course. He is already very excited to meet someone new.”

Today would be that day. Char would meet not only Christoffer but the two men currently in the reintegration program. To be honest, he was a bit queasy about that. Ivan emphasized at every chance he got that Char hadn’t had a thing to fear, that they were part of the program for two months already. But he couldn’t judge Adam yet and Ivan seemed ridiculously forgiving, so he didn’t exactly trust _his_ judgement either. At least he had the chance to move to Ivan and his son if things turned ugly. For now he had to remember what Ella said when he called her yesterday.

“Since Edgar’s betrayal you mistrust everyone. At least try not to always assume the worst, okay?” 

And he wanted to try, he really did. But it was so hard not to feel queasy when one ex-prisoner was an alpha. Maybe that were the prejudices talking but he couldn’t help imagining a bulking mass of tattooed skin and muscles on muscles topped by a small head and a smaller brain.

Ivan promised him a picnic if he felt like it and Char looks forward to something tasty after yesterdays bland hospital food. It has the benefit that he doesn’t have to think about the two ex-prisoners awaiting him. Ivan already tipped him off that the alpha, Pelle, served his time in prison for raping an omega at the beginning of his heat. He must have looked really horrified because Ivan was quick to reassure.

“He never learned to control his instincts before he went to prison. And Adam and I worked with him on the moral aspects of his crime.”

Char still was skeptical, because- “And what of his control if there’s suddenly an omega around?”

“You don’t need to worry,” Ivan tried to reassure him. “Adam prepared him yesterday that you are coming and either Adam or I will always be near you if you need us.”

While that did calm Char a little, he still would like a face to go with the story. 

As if sensing where his thoughts are heading, Ivan breaks the silence in the car. “We’re really lucky with the weather.”

Adam nods. “Yeah, Christoffer will be glad.” Looking back at Char he adds, “He loves being outside. Not that you could tell but you shouldn’t be- what’s the word?”

He looks at Ivan. “Du bør ikke modløses af det. Modløs, hvad betyder det på engelsk?“

Ivan seems to think about it. _How deep is you love_ begins again. “Jeg ved ikke. Kan du ikke bare sige ‘Don’t take it personal’?”

Adam snaps his fingers. “Sure.” He turns back to Char who followed the short exchange curiously. Dansk is such a strange language! “Don’t take it personal. It’s the disability, y’know.”

Char grins. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He hesitates and asks, “I don’t want to be inconsiderate but... How does that even work? I mean, with him being disabled and an omega, I can’t- I’m sorry, I thought about it but I can’t imagine how that works.”

“Neither can the doctors,” Ivan replies, shrugging. “We’ll just have to wait what happens. He’s not acting different than before so I didn’t realize that he presented as an omega. He had a mild fever so I brought him to the hospital. Dr. Madsen told me then that it was his initial heat.”

“You didn’t realize? What about the smell? That must differ, right?”

Ivan tips against his nose. “I can’t smell anything.”

“Wow, I’m sorry. That must be hard, I mean. Is this because you were shot?”

“Oh no, that one is on Adam,” Ivan replies readily, still calm, and Char stares incredulously at Adam.

“Why?”

Adam shrugs. “He annoyed me and he blabbered about this damn apple tree.”

Char gapes at him, then at Ivan. “Just like that? Because he _annoyed_ you?” Stunned, he points at Ivan. “And you’re okay with that?”

I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me 

“And can you please stop the music? I mean, is that the only song on the cassette or what?”

Ivan chuckles, barely audible over Adam’s loud laugh, but stops the playing. “To your original questions: Yes, I’m okay with that. He was a different man back then and so was I.” He turns to Char, just for a moment, his eye smiling along with his mouth, and Char is glad that it is the real eye. “It must seem odd to you, I know. Everyone thinks so but that is just how we are.”

“And I don’t just hit people anymore,” Adam rushes to add. “Not without a really good reason.”

Char watches them skeptical. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Both men remain silent and finally Char laughs. “Turn the music on, please. I got used to it.”

Adam presses play.

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed: Yes, you get two chapters more. Yes, the tags will partly apply to the next chapter. No, it's not my fault. Blame Ivan and Char because these two idiots can't keep it nice and simple.
> 
> Enjoy! (And visit me on [Tumblr](https://fangrrlsing.tumblr.com) if you want!)

“And this is your room.” Ivan holds the door open for him, entering the spartan room after Char and leaving both travelling bags next to the desk.

“Eh. Thank you. It’s... bare.” Char only needs a moment to take in the small bed, the chest of drawers with the crucifix over it, the desk under the window and the small cupboard next to the door. A bible lies on the desk, a ray of sunshine framing it.

Ivan looks apologetic and that is not what Char wanted. “It’s all I can offer for now, I’m afraid.”

“No, no! I didn’t mean to criticize or anything like that. I was just surprised. And stating the obvious, so yeah. Really, I’m grateful that I can stay here. It’s not as if I had many other options.”

Ivan smiles at him and Char feels instantly reassured. “I have the space so why shouldn’t I offer it?” Char shrugs, embarrassed, not knowing what to say. Before it gets awkward, Ivan carries on, “Do you need a moment? We’ll be outside.”

Char shakes his head. Anxiety grips him at the thought of possibly meeting one of the ex-prisoners without the aid of Ivan and he’s sure his scent must reek of it. It certainly has its perks that Ivan can’t smell anything. “I can unpack later. I didn’t really take that many things with me.”

“Then follow me. Let’s see if we can find everyone else.”

Ivan touches his arm for a moment before leaving the room. Char hastens to follow him. It is the enrollment in school all over again where he latched onto the only person he knew, trailing after them closely and not letting them out of his sight for a moment. The only difference is the composed and confident scent of Ivan. As long as he is calm, Char has no reason to be agitated.

He feels how his shoulders relax, the nauseating feeling in his stomach disappearing.

They meet Pelle in the church, sweeping the floor. He looks unassuming. Same height as Char with the same lithe body, bright blond hair that could use some combing and eyes that lock with Char’s for a few seconds, growing wide and terrified. He takes a few stumbling steps back, hiding behind his broom, and looks frantically to Ivan.

“Char, meet Pelle. Pelle, that is Char. He will be staying with us for a while,” Ivan introduces them. “And please, Pelle, don’t forget to breathe.” His voice is encouraging, trying to coax Pelle out of his shell.

Char can only stare while the alpha takes a few stuttering breaths, unblinking eyes fixed on Ivan. That is Pelle, the omega rapist? Looks can be deceiving but the man is clearly terrified of _him_ , an _omega_. But Pelle trusts Ivan, grasping his hand and holding on as he steps in front of Char. His eyes still don’t look at Char, only stealing a few glances, but he offers his free hand. It’s shaking.

Char looks questioningly at Ivan who smiles and nods. Char shakes Pelle’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” His voice is firm and Pelle looks up for a short moment, mumbling a greeting of his own and snatching his hand away as if burned.

Silence drags between them.

“Let the floor be for now, Pelle,” Ivan suggests. “We can’t start the picnic before everyone’s there.”

Pelle looks longingly at the broom but acquiesces, trotting behind Ivan and Char into the yard around the church.

Someone put a table next to the small apple tree. The buffet consists of a few plates of sandwiches, a pasta salad and a pizza.

“Bjarne cooked,” Ivan tells him, looking around and motioning to a tall, lanky man. “Bjarne!” he calls. “Come here, come!” The man saunters over, arms swinging and fingers twitching to a soundless beat. He stops next to Ivan and looks at him expectantly. “I want you to meet someone. Bjarne, that is Char. Char, that is Bjarne. He broke into one house too many. Got caught wearing the jewels and the finest dress of the house mistress.”

Bjarne grins delighted and shakes Char’s hand. “An’ you’re the one who’s plane crashed. That’s tough, man.”

“That’s me! At least I got lucky.” Char smiles, overwhelmed by Bjarne’s enthusiasm. The beta is still shaking his hand and char tries to extract his hand from the strong hold. Bjarne follows and puts his arm around Char’s shoulders.

“I can see, man! Not even a wheelchair? Dr. Madsen is normally like over cautious, man.”

Char thinks about the folded wheelchair in the back of the car and laughs sheepishly, ducking under Bjarne’s arm and bringing a few steps between them. “I thought him not necessary, to be honest. Not much you can do about broken rips, right?”

Bjarne’s grin broadens. “You have no idea, man. I once kinda broke several rips because my man at the time pulled the corset too taught, y’know. No sex for several weeks, man, and when the good doctor cleared me for all action, I didn’t let him for a few weeks more. He earned it, man. But when he could again… Man, the wait was so worth it!”

Char blinks stunned and shuffles his feet. Do Danish people usually overshare this shamelessly? “Um… yeah, that won’t be a problem for me.”

“That’s sad, man. But you’ll find a man of your own soon, eh? You’re pretty enough, man, real cute, but you’ll better go to Copenhagen. Whatever you want, alpha, omega, who cares, man! Real great, I tell you.”

“That’s nice, really, Bjarne. I’m just not interested in a relationship right now.” Uncomfortable, Char clears his throat and looks to Ivan for help.

Not one to be so easily dismissed, Bjarne persists. “No problem, man, hook-ups…”

“No relationship of _any_ kind,” Char interrupts firmly, shaking his head for emphasis.

“For now you should concentrate on getting better,” interferes Ivan. “You really ought to know that, Bjarne. And now we have to go. I want to introduce Char to Christoffer.” With that he grabs Char’s arm and drags him to a boy in a wheelchair.

Char doesn’t know what he expected. He knew that Christoffer is disabled and that it is something serious, that he couldn’t properly react according to Adam’s words. He still is unprepared for the boy to be catatonic, eyes nearly closed, mouth hanging open. 

“Christoffer, that is Char. I told you about him. And Char, that is Christoffer, my son,” introduces Ivan proud.

Christoffer doesn’t react, doesn’t even blink, and Char is at a loss. “Um, hello. Christoffer. Nice to meet you..?” He hesitates before shaking the boys hand. It lies limp in his own hand, cold and clammy, and he places it hurriedly in Christoffer’s lap. 

He musters the round face and drool dribbles out of his mouth. Char can detect a faint hint of something sweet and sugary beneath the otherwise bland scent of the boy. He never met someone with such an empty scent. No personal note, no displayed emotions. It is unnerving. How is he expected to communicate with someone who can’t react in any way, not even his scent?

“He is very excited to meet you,” supplied Ivan from the side. “There aren’t that many other omegas here and you’re certainly the youngest next to Dr. Madsen. I’m sure you’ll get on fine. Should I get you something to eat?”

Ivan hustles away, not leaving Char any chance to protest. He looks around. Pelle is still loitering around the entrance to the church, studying the stones and probably looking for cracks in the paint. Bjarne talks animatedly to Adam, the alpha looking bored until firmly shutting him down. Bjarne sulks to the small buffet where Ivan greets him with a smile. Bjarne instantly perks up again. Adam looks to Char and he smiles and Adam smiles back. But then he takes his mobile out of his pocket, answering a call and leaving Char alone with Christoffer.

Char tries a smile but he can’t hold it. He doesn’t know what to do! Ivan can’t just leave them alone and not tell Char how he should behave. What if he does something wrong? Instead he does nothing, just stands in front of Christoffer. He exhales relieved when Ivan finally makes his way over again even though Bjarne follows him like a loyal puppy.

“Did you have pleasant conversation?” greets Ivan, handing him a paper plate with a bit of pasta salad and two sandwiches. “I wasn’t sure what you like. There are plenty of other things too if you don’t like this.”

Char stares at the plate. The pasta is drenched in mayonnaise with peas and pieces of poultry sausage thrown in. The sandwiches are in no better shape, the cheese flopping down the sides and one sorry lettuce leaf peaking out. “That looks good, thank you,” he assures, smiling politely.

Ivan claps him one the shoulder. “I’m glad. You need something nutritious after the hospital food.” 

Char nods, smile straining at the edges.

“Oh, I should look after Pelle. He couldn’t eat a thing after we told him you were coming. He is terribly anxious that he will lose his control. But that is no reason to isolate himself now, is it?” Ivan grins, messes up Christoffer’s hair and strides over to where Pelle tries to disappear in the shadow of the church.

It is silent for a few moments and Char straightens Christoffer’s hair again. “Sorry, Christoffer,” he mutters. Maybe he hates to be touched?

“You can call him Stoffer, man” offers Bjarne. “Everyone does. Except Ivan.”

Char nods, still smiling though it takes effort. It is silent for too long and he should say something. He just doesn’t know what.

“Have you ever worn a corset?” Bjarne blurts suddenly. “If not you’re missin’ out, man, I tell you. Best feeling ever, man!”

***

Tired, Char closes the door to his room behind him. The first day went by surprisingly well. After the awkward picnic Ivan gave him a tour of the grounds- not that there is much to see but he appreciated the gesture just the same. When Ivan had to visit a patient at the hospital, Char took Christoffer and went to the apple tree.

The small tree is weirdly fascinating. It is just a plant but everyone refers to it with such deference as if it is holy. Weirder was it to sit next to someone who wouldn’t react to whatever he was saying so he was glad when Adam joined them for a short moment to inform him that Pelle went into town and wouldn’t be back until later in the evening. And while Char was glad he wouldn’t have to worry about him, it still left him with nothing to do but sit on a stone bench next to a disabled boy in front of a small apple tree.

The hours ticked by and Char started talking. First he commented on the weather, then he talked about Horne. From Horne he came to life in big cities, to his work, to his travels. That was when Christoffer’s scent got _livelier_ , for lack of a better word. It was as if Christoffer reacted, asked for more stories about far away lands and Char gave them to him. And suddenly it was time for dinner and Ivan came to get Christoffer and Bjarne came to get Char.

Dinner was weird. Pelle didn’t dare look up from his plate, shoveling the food down and inhaling deep each time the fork was in front of his mouth. Bjarne told stories of his time in prison as if they were badges of honor and when he got blank stares from both Adam and Char he changed to stories of his very varied sex life. Adam tried to rein him in- and failed. Char fled as soon as he could.

A small bed never looked comfier, tempting him to fall fully clothed on it and sleep.

It isn’t until he lies in bed, lights out, that he is wide awake. The moon shines through his window onto the desk and the bible. A key gleams in its light and Char frowns at it. It wasn’t there when Ivan showed him the room. 

He sits up, inspecting it. It is a big one for old locks, used for doors inside a house. He stares at it for many moments, uncomprehending, before he whips around to stare at the door. He takes the key, going the few steps necessary. The key slides into the lock and the bolt clicks satisfyingly. He can’t help but test it; the door stays closed. He leaves the key on the cupboard, stumbling his way back to bed. He lies down again, covering himself with the blanket. With a soft exhale he falls asleep.

***

The following weeks pass by without any incident and Char soon has his own routine. The church bells wake him every morning and he as a small breakfast alone. That is often when Ivan arrives with Christoffer. They have a short conversation before Ivan has to go to work and Char takes Christoffer on a stroll. After lunch he sometimes drives with Ivan’s bike into town- they have a lovely little bookshop owned by a resolute beta named Annelise- or calls Ella to catch up. The evenings he often spends with Christoffer again until Ivan picks him up and he cherishes not only the time with the other omega but also the little talks he has with Ivan.

But he soon learns to love Sundays. In the morning he goes to service, tidying up the church with Bjarne and Pelle afterwards. Bjarne still loves to list in great detail every kinky adventure he ever had and Pelle still keeps a safe distance of at least several meters if he can get away with it. 

Sunday is also the only day they have lunch together- Ivan, Adam, Christoffer, Bjarne, Pelle and Char. Char worries every time that it could get awkward like the very first dinner but the combined efforts of Ivan and Adam never fail to keep conversation going. And when they survived the duty, the fun part of the day starts. Ivan always plans small trips for Christoffer and he always asks Char to accompany them. Char never declines.

Yesterday, they went to the beach and even though it was cloudy, Char had a wonderful afternoon. Ivan had put Christoffer’s wheelchair on skier to get him with less effort to the shoreline, doing somersaults on the way, before picking up shells. He made a little contest out of it, wanting to determine the most beautiful one and letting Christoffer judge. How he could decipher Christoffer’s opinion Char doesn’t know but once Ivan crowned the prettiest shell he gave it Char with a smile.

Char grins stupidly at the little shell, stroking it with his thumb. It is Monday again and he and Christoffer sit in front of the apple tree again.

“You have a good father, you know that?” Christoffer remains silent but it doesn’t unnerve Char as it did during the first days. He has other ways of communicating with the boy, noticing by now the smallest shift in his scent. “I guess you already knew, huh. But he really tries and accepts you as you are.” 

Char watches Ivan doing exercises with Pelle. No man has the right to look adorable and sexy in sportswear and still Ivan pulls it off. Char really wants to stop ogling him- it’s not right, not after everything Ivan did for him- but he can’t tear his gaze away from the scene.

“You would expect that to be normal, right? The whole good parent, accepting your kid as it is thing. But sadly, it’s not.” A bead of sweat rolls down his temple. “Man, I never thought summers in Denmark would be so hot,” Char complains, fanning himself. 

He gazes at Christoffer in his sweatshirt and cardigan who sits as he always sits, eyes unfocused and entirely unaffected by the heat. Not thinking about it too much, Char takes off his shirt. Pelle stumbles over his own feet and Ivan touches his shoulder, probably concerned. 

“You know, I’m really glad that I crashed here. You are an amazing community.” He chuckles and adds, “If a bit strange, but that’s charming too.” 

Pelle stares at Char and turns around, running away and disappearing behind the church. Ivan looks after him before coming over to Char and Christoffer.

“Good morning, Char. Christoffer,” he greets them, caressing Christoffer’s cheek with a finger. Christoffer seems to lean into the touch, even though it’s not possible due to his spastic paralysis. 

“Morning,” Char greets back, smiling brightly. “Say, what is up with Pelle? Enough from exercising already?”

“Poor Pelle,” Ivan murmurs, looking in the direction he ran. “He was afraid he would lose his cool after all the progress he made.”

Char looks up at Ivan, eyes scrunched in confusion. “He was fine the last weeks. What changed?”

“Is your heat due?” Ivan asks bluntly as he always does, another point Char values about him. But the question is strange. Until now they never talked about his heats.

“No? No. I have two months left.”

Ivan nods. “Pelle was very adamant that you smelled like your heat was near. But if you say you’re not due, he must have imagined it.”

Char shrugs, uncertain. “I’m just hot, that is all. None of the other symptoms. He must be mistaken. And I take hormones to have them regularly so yeah. There is no way I’m _this_ early.”

“Hormones? Not suppressants?” Ivan looks, understandably, surprised. 

Char stopped being offended by the question long ago. Most omegas take suppressants or nothing at all but Char never wanted to suppress who he is. He never understood the appeal of having to endure a strong, painful heat every few years instead of choosing two mild ones a year. And he certainly won’t be a lab rat for the industry to see what long-term consequences taking suppressants has.

He laughs and jokes, “Means two more weeks of annual leave for me!”

Ivan grins before frowning thoughtfully. “Could it be that they stopped working because of your operations? I’m not sure if they knew you take hormone preparation to have regular heats.”

Char pales. “Oh my… I better call and ask.” He stands up just to stop short. “But what if Pelle is right? I can’t stay here! What if…?” He can’t get enough breath as horror scenario after horror scenario flits through his mind. 

He finds himself suddenly in Ivan’s arms, the beta shushing him, murmuring “You’re safe” over and over. When he calmed down enough to see clearly again, Ivan guides him onto the bench and sits down next to him. 

“If your heat comes, you won’t stay here of course but with Christoffer and me. And if you need anything, toys or something, I’ll get it for you, alright?”

Char smiles weakly. It is clear from Ivan’s flustered appearance, that it is unpleasant for him to talk about it. And he still does it- for Char’s benefit. “How does anyone deserve you, really?”

Ivan looks at him confused. “What do you mean? I’m only trying to help everyone to my best abilities.”

“Exactly.” Char nods firmly. “You try to help everyone without expecting anything in return.”

Ivan’s eyes fall on the small apple tree and he smiles. “Why should I? I have all I need. God gave me my life back, wouldn’t it be conceited to be greedy now? To want more than I was already gifted?”

“Why can everyone else…” A cramp in his nether regions stops Char’s words and he grimaces. “I should really call the hospital.”

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“I have the essentials in my bag, but thank you.” Char laughs disbelievingly. “I didn’t thought I would actually need them.”

“Should I accompany you to your room?” Worried, Ivan supports his arm.

“What about Pelle?”

“He left for a long run, don’t worry,” assures Ivan.

“Then stay with Christoffer while I make the call. Though I guess the answer is already clear.” Char winces at the next cramp.

Ivan smiles comfortingly. “Go. We’ll be right here, right Christoffer?”

Reassured, Char goes inside. The call confirms what he already feared: The staff didn’t expect him to take hormones, so no, the medication he got after the operation isn’t compatible with them and yes, his hormones most definitely stopped working. 

Trying not to panic he packs a bag. He’ll stay at Ivan’s house so there is no need for worry. He trusts Ivan and even if Ivan never helped an omega through a heat, Char trusts him to care for him.

When he leaves the building, Adam and Bjarne talk to Ivan, Christoffer in his wheelchair between them. Adam looks up as he nears, sniffing discreetly and nodding to whatever Ivan is saying. 

“That sucks man,” says Bjarne as soon as Char is near enough. “You’d think they thought about that.”

Confused, Char looks at him. “Who?”

“The hospital, man. That some omegas take hormones, man. But no one is left alone in Horne. Or y’know, Ivan helps, man. He’s a good man, our Ivan.”

Char nods overwhelmed. “Yeah... Yeah, I noticed. I mean that Ivan is a good man.”

“Now you’re flattering me,” Ivan interjects flustered. “It’s really not that extraordinary to help others. I’m sure everyone else...”

“Yeah, well, I’m still working on that.” Adam interrupts Ivan, clapping him on the shoulder. “That he is a bit more selfish, I mean. He is really stubborn about that.” He grimaces. “But you should really get out of here, make yourself comfortable at Ivan’s before it hits.”

That is Ivan’s cue to spring into action, swinging Char’s bag over his shoulder and grabbing the handles of Christoffer’s wheelchair. “Everything is settled then. I should be back for service on Sunday or I call in advance. Adam is able to handle everything else in the meantime. You have everything, Char?” 

Char nods bewildered and Ivan pushes Christoffer to the car. Bjarne waves with a broad grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and mouthing “Have fun!”. Char follows Ivan hurriedly.

***

“If you need anything at all, you have to tell me.” Ivan calls to Char out of the kitchen, getting a glass of water for the omega. “I’ve never helped an omega through a heat so it’s really important that you tell me what to do. Especially since I can’t smell anything.”

Char laughs. “Scent is not consent, Ivan! Don’t worry about that.”

Ivan bustles back into the living room where Char sits on his couch, adorably flushed and slightly sweaty. “We should probably talk about how you want me to help you.” After a moment’s thought he adds hurriedly, “If you want me to help at all.”

Char grins amused and takes the offered glass. “Thanks. And I haven’t really thought about it. I got some toys so...” He stops and stares wide-eyed at Ivan. “Not that I expected you to..!”

Ivan can feel the blush spreading over his cheeks. “I wasn’t thinking about that! I mean, you are really attractive but...” There is no _but_. Char is the most beautiful person he has ever seen with the sweetest character and he would be a fool if he didn’t want to help him sexually through his heat. But he can’t- he isn’t able to provide the knot Char needs. And even though he didn’t intend to help Char in _this way_ , the rejection of the non-offer still stings. “I thought more about taking care of you non-sexually. Bringing you something to drink and eat, changing the sheets.”

Char’s face is bright red. “This sounds very nice, actually. I’d like that.”

“Good. And now come, come. I’ll show you to your room. I’m sure you want to take- special accommodations.”

He may have never helped another omega through a heat but he is determined to help Char have the best possible heat he can have under this circumstances. It is the least he deserves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to unforeseen circumstances I had to add seven words to the last chapter. They're not really important but tie this chapter better to the last. Means, you don't have to necessarily read the last chapter just for a half sentence. Nevertheless, I'll put the whole sentence in the end notes for everyone who's too lazy to read the whole last chapter!

He remembers arranging his personal belongings in the room (namely putting the knotting dildo onto the nightstand) before his memory begins to blur. There is this icky feeling of sheets soaked with slick and sweat until they aren’t. The taste of fresh fruits, sticky fingers to be cleaned by a soft cloth. The sensation of cool fingers smoothing his damp curls from his face, strong arms holding him when the knot is not enough, when he yearns for the touch of another. There is shivering, the feeling of _wrong_ and _lonely_ and a warm body that curls around him, the scent of _You’re not alone_ and _I’ve got you, my love_.

He spends the last day of his heat mainly sleeping, curled in a little nest of pillows and blankets. He wakes dressed in his own pajamas, the bed freshly made. A tall glass of water stands on his nightstand, next to his cleaned dildo.

Char blinks. He is sure that he wasn’t able to do anything other than sleeping, eating and drinking yesterday. Even now his whole body aches from the last days.

A soft knock at his door interrupts his musings and he invites whoever is at the door in. His throat is sore.

Ivan comes in, smiling tentatively. “Good morning, Char. How do you feel?”

He looks tired and worn-out and perfect. “Surprisingly good,” Char answers and it’s true. He feels fresh, not nearly as exhausted as he normally feels after his heats.

“I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if I did it right. I hope the bath yesterday helped.”

It hits Char then that Ivan saw him when he was the most vulnerable, that he saw him _naked_ and impaled on the damned knotting dildo, pleasuring himself. He flushes a violent red and mutters, “Thank you. I don’t remember much just- you really helped me a lot.”

“Well, I tried at least.” Ivan says good-naturedly, completely unfazed by the awkward situation. “I only wanted to let you know that I’m going to be out all day.”

“Oh, okay.” Disappointment floods Char. Which is stupid because he has no claim to Ivan’s time. He is a priest, he has his parish to look after. Just because Char wants to curl up in Ivan’s arms again, he doesn’t have the right to do it.

Ivan crosses the room with a few big steps and crouches in front of Char. He lays his hand on his thigh, the warmth seeping into his very being. “Do you need anything?” he asks concerned. “Can I get you something?”

Char resists the temptation to lie, to make Ivan stay and quickly shakes his head. “I’m as good as new. I have to take it slow today but otherwise…”

“So you think you can come to service tomorrow?” Ivan sounds delighted.

“Wait, it’s already Saturday?” Char asks surprised. Usually, he only needs three days, very rarely a fourth. Probably because the hormones failed, he thinks. “But of course, I wouldn’t want to miss it!” He’ll use the hour productively to stare unashamedly at Ivan, trying to recreate the last days. And singing the hymns is always fun.

Ivan pats his knee and stands up. “That’s good. Do you think you can watch over Christoffer for the day?”

Char nods and Ivan turns away and Char can’t let him go. “Wait!” Ivan turns around. Char smiles sheepishly and scans Ivan’s face. It was meant to be a last look but something bothers him. And then it hits him. “Your eye is a bit…” He motions with his hand, giggling. It’s slightly shifted, giving him a cross-eyed look. It’s also kind of cute.

“Oh.” Ivan touches his artificial eye, turning it in the wrong direction.

“No, no. Let me…” Without knowing what he is doing, Char stands before Ivan and pushes the eye into the right position. “There. All better.” He stares at Ivan, breathless, noticing how close they are and his hand twitches, wanting to smooth through Ivan’s hair. He could lean forward, those few centimeters but he shakes himself out of it before it’s too late. He stumbles onto the bed and laughs awkwardly. “I’ll watch over Christoffer, I promise. You go and do your church stuff.”

Ivan smiles. “I’ll do that. Until later, Charmont.”

***

It rings. “Come on, Ella. Get the phone,” Char mumbles. He’s pacing the living room, Christoffer parked in front of the TV. A documentary about India is on and they’re currently showing the bustling streets of New Delhi and Char is this short of a nervous breakdown.

“Char? What’s up?”

“Ella! Thank God!” He collapses on the couch. “I need your advice.”

Ella laughs. “Of course you do. That’s literally my job at your company, remember?”

Char groans. “Not work-related. I think I messed up. Like really bad.”

She sobers up instantly. “I can’t imagine it’s _that_ bad.”

“I really is! You know, I think I really, really like this person...”

“Really, really liking a person doesn’t equal messing up, Char.” He can practically see her raised eyebrows.

“I know.” He gnaws on his bottom lip and watches Christoffer. “But the situation is not really ideal.”

Ella sighs. “Then tell me and I’ll help you untangle it. I’m sure you’re overthinking it.”

“Well for one I don’t know if he even wants an omega like that. He was married to an alpha until she killed herself because she couldn’t deal with their disabled son.”

Ella is stunned into silence. “Okay, that’s... _something_ ”

Char laughs bitterly. “Yeah, I know. But he doesn’t mourn her or something. That happened a few years ago. But he is the local priest and has this helper syndrome, you know?”

“Are you talking about this Ivan?”

Char coughs. “Well, yeah. And he just helped me through my heat.”

There is a clattering sound, a startled “What?” in the background and then nothing.

“Ella?”

“Sorry, sorry. I was just- your heat?”

“Surprise!” Char smiles wryly. “Apparently my medication after the operation cancelled my hormones so biology waited patiently until I was fully healed again and ta-da! Surprise heat.” 

“And he _helped_ you through it?” she asks skeptically. “Really helped you through? Didn’t you tell me he is a beta?”

“Ella!” he exclaims scandalized. 

Christoffer’s scent shifts, souring slightly, and Char goes to place his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. The scent shifts back to its interested, lively state. On the screen they leave the city and visit instead a sanctuary for endangered species. 

“What do you think of me! Of course not like _this_. Platonically. Food, water, new sheets, that kind of thing.”

“Uhu. And you didn’t want...?”

Char huffs. “Not like this.” He falls back on the couch and pouts. “It’s not like he’s interested, anyway.” 

Skeptical silence, probably a raised eyebrow again.

“He _helped me through my heat_ , Ella. As in: I fucked myself in front of him with my damned knotting dildo and probably cried out for him and he cuddled me. He _cuddled_ me! Who does that when he’s interested in someone?”

“Gee, you make it sound like he’s a decent human being.”

“No need to get sarcastic, oh great alpha. But he didn’t act any different this morning, either.”

Ella sighs. “I don’t know Char. Maybe you were too tempting and he had to get away?”

Char frowns. “I’m not tempting- don’t interrupt me! You should have seen him before my heat really hit. He was all ‘No, no, not sexually! Dear God, no! Just platonically!’ He can’t even stand the thought of having sex with me,” he whines and he hates it. What happened to the man that didn’t need a partner? _He found a mate._ He violently shoves the thought away.

“Well, he probably just wanted you to be comfortable. He could have abused the position he was in, seriously, and you would have been powerless to stop him. From everything you told me, I’m pretty sure he wanted to create a safe space for you,” explains Ella patiently and it sounds so reasonable and logical and it makes him _hope_ and he can’t have that now, can he?

“You know what he also said? ‘You’re attractive but’. But I don’t want an omega. But I’m done with relationships. But I have Christoffer. But my job keeps me occupied enough. But I don’t want _you_.” His voice breaks and the Indian wildlife blurs. He wipes his eyes angrily. That’s just the heat making him over-emotional.

Ella’s voice hardens and she’s nearly growling when she says, “He said all that? He said all that right before your heat? Just wait, I’ll come over there and they can start looking for a new priest for their pitiful...”

“Ella! Calm down, please! No, he didn’t say that. I can fill in the blank just fine on my own.” Char sniffles, glaring at the wall across.

Ella is breathing heavily in and out and while it calms her down, it conveniently calms Char down too. “So he didn’t actually say those things.”

“No,” grumbles Char.

“So you chose these reasons on your own?”

“Yeah... Wait, no!”

Ella chuckles and continues earnestly, “Why do you talk a possible relationship dead before you even tried it?”

“What?”

“Do you want a relationship with Ivan?”

“... Yes,” he whispers, admitting it out loud for the first time. It’s as terrifying as it is freeing.

“Then why do you keep searching for excuses why it won’t happen? You’re sabotaging yourself, Char.”

Char sighs and confesses, “I don’t want to give up what I have.”

“But it’s clearly not enough, Char. You want more and you may reach your breaking point soon.”

“And I may not,” he insists stubbornly.

Ella groans. “Char, this call shows that you’re reaching your limit. You deserve happiness. Go for it, ask him out.”

“And if he doesn’t want that? It’ll become awkward.” Char chews on his lip. Christoffer’s scent sours again and Char tries to rein in his emotions. No need to distress the boy.

“Then you’ll come home. It’s been so many weeks already and you said it yourself- you’re fully healed, safe for travelling and all.”

Ella speaks softly and he still freezes. “No.” He can’t leave. Who would look after Christoffer? There is certainly no one besides Ivan around who understands him like he does. And Ivan needs someone sane and decidedly not criminal around, too. “I can’t leave.” It’s something he should have realized earlier, perhaps, the growing attachment and emotional investment into the wellbeing of the Fjeldstedt family.

“Char,” Ella begins, still with this soft voice like he would break at anything harsher. “If Ivan is as you told me, you’ll get over it. If he really isn’t interested in a relationship, he won’t give you a hard time. He won’t make it awkward. And you can get over him. But you _have_ to ask him.”

“Ella...” He can’t. There is suddenly the picture of his next heat, Ivan right beside him, _inside_ him and he can’t let that fantasy go. Not yet.

“Please, Char, ask him,” she pleads and he caves.

“I will, okay? Just... not right now.” A headache is forming behind his temples and all he wants is for Ella to stop pushing him.

She sighs. “Stay safe, okay? And don’t be a stranger.”

He snorts. “When am I ever? You stay safe, too.”

He ends the call and massages his temples. “Love is exhausting, Christoffer,” he says defeated, sighing again before muttering under his breath, “Better keep clear of it.”

***

Ivan strolls through the town, his bike next to him, enjoying the sunshine and the light breeze. He’s not yet ready to go to the church. He doesn’t want to get caught up in the whirlwind of Adam and Bjarne and Pelle and the responsibilities of his position, of everything that waited six days for him to return und take care of it.

When he closes his eyes, he still sees Char, sleep rumpled and in those cute pajamas Ivan found in his bag yesterday, looking at him expectantly. He was embarrassed but the flush it brings to his cheeks suits Char so well. 

It is so easy to let his mind wander and to remember how he carried Char to the bathroom just yesterday, Char still half asleep and naked as the day he was born. He feels Char’s arms around his neck again as he clung to him until Ivan, fully clothed, settled behind him in the bathtub.

And if he doesn’t control his thoughts, doesn’t refuse to think about it, he’s back there with Char who’s desperately trying to pleasure himself, to fulfill the craving a toy alone can’t fulfill. He hears Char crying out for him, begging for his touch, and he lies down next to him, pushing the knotting dildo in fully, _so wrong, Ivan, he didn’t agree to this_ , listening to Char’s whimpers and cries and wrapping his arms around the shaking omega, his pelvis pressed against his butt, and he hums, whispering words of praise, of worthiness, of pride, so completely out of his depth. But Char calms down, curls up and, pressing against him, falls asleep. And Ivan stares at him, his arms tightening as he tries to envelop this amazing and precious person.

But that’s not what he thinks about, he won’t allow that. Char doesn’t deserve to be thought of in that way. He focuses instead on the little puffs of breath he felt when Char stood in front of him, touching his false eye without hesitation. It was the first time someone ever did this and the memory alone warms Ivan’s heart and brings a smile to his face.

He passes the bookstore and stops. He knows Char often visits it and the idea to bring him a gift, a little gesture of his appreciation, is sudden as it is brilliant. A book might just be the right present for him. 

Not one to dwell long, he leaves his bike in front of the shop and goes inside. The bell chimes and Annelise comes out of the backroom, her grey hair pinned up neatly.

“Ivan!” Her round face lights up. “It’s been too long since you came here! How are you?”

Ivan smiles. “I’m fine, Annelise. Really fine. And I need a little present. Think you can help me?”

Annelise looks at him intrigued. “But of course, my boy! What do you need?”

“It’s for Char. You know, the one...”

She smiles brightly. “Oh, he’s a darling, isn’t he? So well-mannered and always polite. And very beautiful, hm?”

Ivan nods, surprised by the adoration with which she speaks of Char. But then, he wouldn’t be the only one to see how amazing Char really is.

“I heard he had a heat?” she asks without any inhibitions.

Overwhelmed, Ivan blinks once, twice.

Annelise looks sympathetic. “Poor thing. I know how my beloved husband always suffered during his. He was very glad when he was finally too old for them.” 

“Well, another reason to praise medical progress.” Ivan clears his throat, hoping that she will let the topic drop.

He is not so lucky. “Sure, sure. And he had me, of course, that helped him a lot.” She looks at him slyly. “I understand you helped darling Char, yes?”

Ivan coughs. Hopefully Char won’t mind that word got out about that fact. “Only platonically of course.”

She shoots him a look, clearly not believing him but willing to play along. She still scolds him playfully, “And you want to gift him a book?” When he tries to protest, she talks over him, “No, that is never a good idea when courting someone, Ivan.” 

Ivan shakes his head, desperate to interrupt her. He has to correct her but she ignores him and leans conspiratorially to him.

“My daughter was very productive again. With her kids always out of the house she has the time again and she brought me a few pieces of jewelry. Just wait a moment and I’ll get them.”

Stunned, Ivan watches her leave into the backroom again. He _has_ to correct her- if he doesn’t she will tell every customer and all her neighbors and the whole town will think that he intends to court Char. He does not. Char will surely leave soon, now that he is fully healed.

Annelise comes back with a jewelry box. She waves him to the counter, waiting until he stands next to her before opening the box. It contains rings, several rows of rings, several _colorful_ rows of rings. Annelise’s daughter makes them out of trash; Ivan knows because Annelise, insanely proud about her daughter’s talent, tells him every time. 

Annelise watches him expectantly. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they? Really special, just like Char.”

Ivan nods and forces a smile as to not hurt her feelings. “I’m sure at the hands of the right person, they will look very- unique.”

Annelise nudges him. “I see you’re not convinced. But I got just the right thing for you, then.“ She lifts out the bottom, revealing a bracelet. It’s no less colorful than the rings and still seems more elegant. “She used different textiles and metals. Do you see how they play with each other? The metallic and golden twinkle really highlights the different colors, doesn’t it?”

Ivan takes the bracelet in his hands, holding it against the light and admiring it from every angle. It’s beautiful- the colors are muted, primarily dark greens and blues, highlighting the strands of metal woven into it. The bracelet will suit Char- it fits his lively personality, his many facets. It will look perfect around his wrist.

“I’ll take it,” Ivan finds himself saying as if his mind has no say in the matter. “How much do I owe you?”

Annelise clasps her hands in delight and names the price. It is not exactly cheap but by far not as expensive as a similar bracelet bought in Copenhagen would have been. 

Ivan nods along, the thoughts of a nice book forgotten since nothing will be more perfect than this strange, yet beautiful bracelet.

Annelise takes the jewelry from his fingers and puts it into a little velvet bag. She smiles brightly at him when he hands her the money. “I really hope Char will accept your courting gift. He is a real gain for out little town. Do you want a receipt?”

“No receipt, thanks. And I’m really not trying to court him,” Ivan tries a last time, putting the small bag carefully in his pocket.

Annelise winks and puts her index finger in front of her mouth, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Sh. I won’t tell him.”

Ivan gives up. She made up her mind and nothing will persuade her to think otherwise. He thanks her and leaves the shop. The bracelet lies heavy inside his pocket and he wonders. Will Char like it? Maybe his cheeks will flush again, his breath hitching when he’ll take it from Ivan’s fingers...

With a shake of his head Ivan brings himself out of it. He should get to work, see what Adam did during his absence. The bracelet will come later.

***

Char made dinner and it is terribly domestic. What a good house omega he had been today, he thinks hysterically. He looked after the child, kept the house clean (not that there was much to do) and now he even made dinner and set the table, only waiting for the head of the household to come home after a hard day at work. _Stop that_ , he chides himself. _You’re not in an ad in the fifties._

He’s a miserable bundle of nerves, pacing the floor until he can’t stand it anymore and flings himself onto the couch. He parked Christoffer in front of the big windows so he has a nice view and hopefully ignores the mess of emotions that is Char. It seems to be working so far. 

When the key finally clicks in the door, Char immediately tenses up, sitting up straighter while trying to look casual. He’s sure he fails. At least he didn’t rush to the door to greet Ivan there.

“Christoffer? Char?” 

Char follows Ivan progress through the house by hearing alone. The door clicks shut, the shoes clicking on the floor until he puts them neatly on the shoe rack, some shuffling.

“Anyone home?”

“In the living room!” calls Char back and Ivan’s steps turn sure, hesitating only the slightest moment- he must have seen the set kitchen table; Char has the terrifying thought that he overdid it and that Ivan knows of his newly recognized feelings.

Ivan comes in, a smile on his face. “Hello, Char, Christoffer. The food smells great!”

A pleased little smile spreads on Char’s face and he ruffles his hair bashfully. “Thank you. I- I wanted to thank you so I… I probably overdid it but I didn’t know what else to get you. So yeah. I, um, I hope it tastes good too.” He laughs and it is awkward.

Ivan chuckles. “I got you something small, too. For always looking after Christoffer. He likes to spend time with you.”

Char blushes at the praise. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Ivan. I like to spend time with Christoffer. I don’t expect anything for it.”

“I know. That’s why I got you something to express my appreciation.” Ivan pulls a bag out of his pocket and hands it over.

Char inhales shakily. He doesn’t know what to expect and the whole thing has him wrong-footed. It’s not as if he did anything worth a present, except for crashing nearby and getting free housing and a surprise heat out of it.

He peers inside the bag and sees nothing. What he pulls out is a bracelet. It looks like the experiment of a mad scientist, but it also looks like a _successful_ experiment.

It’s odd, it’s charming and Char loves it. “Thank you.” He looks up, smiles at Ivan, suddenly shy. “It’s beautiful.” 

Ivan clears his throat. “I’m glad you like it.”

Char lowers his eyes, fiddling with the bracelet. “Can you- can you help me put it on?” He offers his wrist, the bracelet in the other hand, and watches Ivan.

When Ivan kneels in front of him, he blinks, taken aback. Blood rushes into his cheeks and he tries to ignore the other meaning that immediately comes to mind. This is only a sign of Ivan’s _gratitude_ after all.

Ivan’s fingers are warm where they brush against his skin, fastening the clasp. His cheeks still feel hot and he can’t stop the bright, dumb grin on his face.

“There, all done.” Ivan looks up at him fondly, fingers still resting on his wrist.

And Char wants to kiss him- or declare his love. He does neither. “The food,” he croaks before he can say anything stupid. “The food is getting cold.”

Ivan lets him go, grabbing the handles of Christoffer’s wheelchair instead, and Char misses the warmth of his touch immediately. “You’re right. And you can tell me what you and Christoffer did the whole day.” He winks at Char. “And I can’t wait to taste your food.”

***

His lungs burn, his legs are heavy and he has a stitch but slowing down is not an option. He needs to find Ivan as soon as possible, even if that means over-exerting his body. The bag across his shoulders is still empty even though he saw a really interesting book about fishing in the bookshop.

But that was before Annelise saw his new bracelet and started squealing, for lack of a better word. “You accepted his courting gift? Oh, that makes me so happy! My daughter will love to hear that! She made it, you know? You like it, yes?”

At first, he didn’t even know what she was talking about and when he asked, she kept tapping the bracelet Ivan gave him a week ago insistently. “The courting gift. You still want to hide it?”

It took him an embarrassingly long time to understand what she meant and then he was quick to disagree.

She didn’t even let him finish the first sentence. “I see, the young love needs time alone. Don’t worry, I promised Ivan I wouldn’t tell anyone.” And then she winked, petting his arm and going back to her work.

The thoughts were racing through his mind, they still do, connecting the dots. Ivan bought a courting gift from Annelise. Ivan presented his gift in a manner that could be interpreted as a serious courting offer. Char probably destroyed the mood when he brought up the food.

Next thing he knows, he sits on the bike, _Ivan’s_ bike, trying to get to the church as fast as he can. He has to take the chance that he misunderstood Ivan, he needs to talk to him, needs to know what the bracelet really means.

If there is the slightest chance that his feelings are reciprocated, he has to take it. He is done sabotaging himself. 

He just prays he is not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Annelise had no part in the plot until Ivan was too lazy to go to work. And look at her now- she might have jump started the whole thing between Ivan and Char! Which explains why I added a few words to this sentence describing Char's routine (just so you already heard the Name):
> 
> After lunch he sometimes drives with Ivan’s bike into town- they have a lovely little bookshop owned by a resolute beta named Annelise- or calls Ella to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late so there might be a few mistakes left. But I'll get to them in the following days!

He finds Ivan in the nave, discussing the course of service tomorrow with Adam. They both look up, startled, when Char stumbles through the church door, sweaty and gasping for breath.

“Char? Everything alright?” Adam asks hesitantly.

Char nods jerkily. “I need... I just... Ivan? Can- can I talk to you for a minute?”

Ivan frowns confused and agrees.

“Okay! I better leave you two to it,” Adam says, retreating with both hands raised to the doors. “Just remember that you’re in a church!” 

His laughter fills the air between Char, leaving Ivan and Char to stare at each other awkwardly. The knowledge of what _could have_ happened, what Char _wishes_ would have happened, hangs heavy between them. Char shuffles with his feet, nervous again. This is it. Time to talk about feelings. “Annelise said...”

“I’m sorry for...” Ivan begins at the same time. They both stop and Ivan motions for him to continue.

“I was at the bookshop and... Can we sit? Maybe?”

Dreading where Char wants to take the conversation, Ivan opens the door to a pew. “After you.”

Char gives him a nervous smile, sliding onto the pew, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm against the wood. “As I said, I was at the bookshop and talked to Annelise.” He laughs, quick and forced. “Or more accurately, she talked to me.”

“Oh?” 

Ivan’s face is a blank mask and it makes Char nervous. “Yeah, she told me- she told me that her daughter made the bracelet. You know, the one you gifted me last week?”

Ivan relaxes. “Oh yeah, she is really proud of her.”

Char clears his throat. “Mhm. And she was really thrilled that I...” He takes a deep breath, staring intently at baby Jesus and Holy Mary over the altar. “That I accepted your courting.”

He can see out of the corner of his eye how Ivan reels back. Maybe it was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have brought it up.

“I’m really sorry,” Ivan says, sounding embarrassed. “She wouldn’t hear me out. That’s how she is, our Annelise. When she gets something into her head, you can’t change her mind about it.”

Char doesn’t dare to take his gaze away from the altarpiece. His eyes are already tearing up and he knows- if he looks at Ivan and sees his pitying eyes, he will lose it and he will start to cry and he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to stop.

It is scary how deep he’s fallen in love with Ivan in such a short time, how much he needs him already. He should let it go. Laugh about it and let it be. Stay a couple more weeks and then return to London.

He squares up. “That’s sad. I would have liked it if she had been right.” His voice, surprisingly, never wavers. Maybe that is God’s way of help: giving him the strength to confess his feelings when he knows it’s not reciprocated.

“You- You would?” Ivan sounds disbelieving. “What about your company? I thought...”

For the first time since they began their talk Char looks at Ivan, really looks at him. He sees no trace of pity or discomfort. He looks taken by surprise, yes, but also hopeful. “I don’t want to leave Christoffer,” Char admits. “I don’t want to leave _you_.”

“You were very clear that I shouldn’t help you sexually through your heat.” Ivan wields it like the argument that would shatter Char’s resolve and Char smiles.

“I didn’t want you to think something wrong of me. I mean, as far as I knew, you were just genuinely being nice. And you made it pretty clear that you don’t think of me like that.”

“I didn’t want you to think that I would abuse your situation...” Ivan chuckles, takes Char’s hands into his own. “So if I asked you...”

“Yes,” Char interrupts, impatient.

“I didn’t even finish! That was very rude of you.”

Char grins wildly. “Well, the answer is yes, I accept your courting gift. Wanna speed the whole process along?”

Ivan laughs and kisses Char’s knuckles. He studies Char’s face, smile still in place. “I love you,” he mutters and Char’s smile slips and he stares wide-eyed at Ivan, sure he misheard. Ivan lets go of his hands, cradles his face instead. “I love you,” he murmurs again and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Char goes willingly when Ivan hugs him tight, melts against him and buries his face in Ivan’s neck. “I love you,” he whispers and he isn’t sure if Ivan heard but the arms tighten around him and he’s enveloped in the very essence of Ivan and all he feels is home.

They will laugh about it later, how stupid they were for worrying over the exact same things, for misinterpreting the other and not talking about it. But for now, Char enjoys being back in Ivan’s arms, inhaling the soothing scent and cataloging every nuance of it.

At least until the pew gets too uncomfortable.

***

“I’m coming.”

“What? Ella! That’s not necessary, really. I just thought...”

“That you drop the news via phone call and I would be content with that?” Ella scoffs. “Please Char, you know me better than that. I’m booking a flight right now. In two weeks should be alright, yes?”

Char grimaces, ruffles his hairs. “Ella, come on. I’m good.”

“I don’t doubt that. But you’re getting courted right now. Of course I want to meet the man doing the very same courting!”

He sighs. “I know, I know. Just... They’re all a bit weird and I don’t want you to misjudge them.”

Ella laughs delightedly. “Oh Char, you already told me that and often. And I even gave you a chance when we met, even though you were a royal prick.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Any idea where you’ll be staying? I don’t think Horne has a hotel or anything similar. Or I never saw it. I can ask Ivan if you can stay at the church, too. It’ll be real fun. Like a sleepover.”

“I bet. And that’d be really sweet of you.”

Char huffs. “You _did_ cover for me when I needed to get away so that’s like the least I can do.”

“Aw, you’re so cute. How often did I tell you that? My break is over though, so I have to get back to you know- work.”

“Alright, just tell me if you need help, okay?” He coughs pointedly. It’s not like Ella would actually ask him for help if she needed it but he has to offer it at least.

“Will do, bye!” 

She hangs up and Char stares at his mobile. Right, now all he needs to do is tell Ivan that he’s getting alpha-inspected in two weeks and ask if he could get said alpha a free room. He’ll be thrilled.

***

He is thrilled. He is _honestly_ thrilled about getting grilled by an alpha.

“I finally get to know a friend of yours, your best friend even! She is an important part of your life- I’ll prepare a room for her of course, don’t let her look anywhere else, okay?”

Char nods, overwhelmed by Ivan’s enthusiasm. It’s heart-warming actually.

They’re having dinner at Ivan’s place- just the two of them. Christoffer stays the night with the social worker who apparently looked after him regularly; total news for Char before today but no surprise as Ivan admitted he let Char take over their duties when he realized how much his son liked Char’s company. 

Char couldn’t even be angry because he finally has Ivan all to himself- for the first time since he got the bracelet. The whole evening, the whole night. 

They aren’t spending enough time together, as far as Char is concerned. They had even less time for intimacy and Char’s instincts are screaming for connection. He is tired of them; it’s long overdue that they shut up. _It’s long overdue that they have more than a few minutes by themselves_.

Ivan smiles.

“What?” Char asks, wiping at his mouth- just in case he has something there.

“I just thought how nice it is that we finally have time alone.” He reaches out and brushes the palm of his hand against Char’s cheek. “I want to court you and we spend less time together than before. That doesn’t seem right.”

Char smiles relieved. “I’m glad you see it like that too. My hormones are all over the place and I miss you all the time and I didn’t know how you thought about that. I mean because you’re a beta and all...”

“I don’t need hormones to miss you,” Ivan answers earnestly and takes Char’s hand in his.

Char melts. No need for dinner anymore; he has better plans. He stands up and tugs invitingly at Ivan’s hand. “C’mon, let’s cuddle.”

Ivan follows readily and they arrange themselves on the couch. Only when he lays back to chest in Ivan’s arms again, cradled by Ivan’s legs, does he finally relax with a sigh, content where he is.

“Good?” Ivan asks and lets him wriggle around a bit until he can rest his head comfortably on Ivan’s chest.

Char hums in agreement, listening to Ivan’s heartbeat. It’s faster than normal, he notices with a grin. So he is excited too. Ivan nuzzles his hair, inhaling deeply and then they’re just breathing, in and out. Together. 

He has no idea how long they’re on the couch but it is pitch-black outside when Char starts to be aware of his surroundings again.

“Ivan?” he whispers.

“Hm?”

“Let’s go to bed, yes?” 

Ivan tightens his arms, grumbling something and burrowing his nose in Char’s neck.

Char chuckles. “Come on, the bed will be comfier.”

Another grumble.

He looks up at that and grins. Ivan looks so content and sleepy and he really doesn’t want to disturb him. But he’ll be thankful for it tomorrow when they get to wake up in the bed. And somehow, with gentle prodding and sweet promises, he gets them up and into the master bedroom and even down to their underwear before they fall on the bed.

Ivan is asleep before Char has properly settled next to him but he still searches for Char with his hand, pulling him flush against his body when he finds him. And in this embrace Char soon falls asleep too.

He wakes up early, the sky still grey but promising the first rays of sunlight. He’s facing Ivan, already awake and watching him with a fond smile.

“Keeping watch over me?” Char asks teasingly.

Ivan’s expression turns tender and he leans down, kissing Char. It’s their first real kiss, lips to lips, and it’s breathtaking and something snaps in Char. Next thing he knows he’s under Ivan, clinging onto him and they’re laughing and he loves Ivan and Ivan loves him and it is wonderful. The condom wrapper rustles and then he opens up and Ivan takes and they’re one, connected, and something clicks into place and it makes _sense_ and he falls and falls and falls but that’s okay because Ivan will catch him. 

Ivan will always catch him and he will always catch Ivan because Ivan loves him and he loves Ivan.

***

“Why am I not surprised that you brought work to your holiday?” Char asks amused, stepping into the room Ivan prepared for Ella.

“Shut up,” she answers good-naturedly. “I’m reading the Bible. Very interesting read.” She shakes the book encouragingly from where she lounges on the bed.

Char comes to a sudden halt. “You’re reading _what_? The Bible? Seriously? _I_ didn’t read it.”

Ella laughs. “You really should now that your bae is a priest. Look, I had only a week and I’m nearly through!”

“I think that means you’re not reading it properly. You know, getting the message and all.” He grins and flops down next to her, squinting at the small letters. “Book of Job? Wait, that’s not Danish!”

Ella chuckles. “Silly boy. You know I don’t speak Danish, why should I be able to read it? And Ivan was so attentive to lay out an English translation. But I’m sure your copy is in English too.”

Char grins embarrassed. “Yeah well, it’s not as if I so much as opened it.”

She gasps scandalized. “And Ivan still courts you?”

He shoves her and she falls on her back, laughing.

“Should I tell you a secret?” she whispers and he leans down “I didn’t really read the whole thing. But Adam recommended this part. It’s apparently very eye-opening.”

Char laughs. “How naughty of you! I’m just glad you’re not working. You deserve a break.”

“If you try to thank me again, I swear I’ll...”

“Nothing like that Ella, I promise!” Char holds his hands up and grins. “Just... I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.”

Ella’s features soften. “Oh Char, I missed you too.” She pulls him into a hug and Char relaxes in her grip. 

They lie for several minutes arm in arm on the bed, just relaxing and cherishing the others company and Char is insanely happy. He found an adorable weirdo to love who loves him back, he met the maybe strangest bunch of people he could imagine and they still grew on him and he finally has his best friend back in reach. 

“Care to tell me, what you came for?” Ella asks, breaking the silence.

Char shrugs. “Just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Oh, did Ivan leave you all alone?” she teases him.

He pouts and nudges her. “No, he’s busy. As always on weekdays.”

She grins mischievously. “I have the perfect cure for your little heartache.” She sits up and grabs the discarded book. It falls open when she grabs it and she sits a little straighter.

" _There was a man in the land of Uz whose name was Job, and that man was blameless and upright, one who feared God and turned away from evil. There were born to him seven sons and three daughters. He possessed 7,000 sheep, 3,000 camels, 500 yoke of oxen, and 500 female donkeys, and very many servants, so that this man was the greatest of all the people of the east_.”

He tries to wrestle the Bible out of her hands but she rolls away, laughing. She comes on her knees and looks down at him.

“Adam recommended this part to me! It was very important to overcome his alpha complexes and accept that Ivan is the Big Boss around here.” She fails at a serious face, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

Char nods in earnest. “Ah yes, I see. I really have problems with alpha complexes. Do go one.” At Ella’s exasperated look he adds, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know _you_ had alpha complexes!”

She cracks and laughs. But when she seems to tap Char with the thick book, he scrambles back, one arm raised defensively. 

“Blasphemy! You can’t hit me with the word of God!”

“You’re silly.”

“You already said that.”

She sighs. “You’re incorrigible then. Come on, let’s go outside. Enough sitting around. Maybe Adam has a core for us.”

“We’re _guests_ , Ella! And to think I just praised you because you didn’t work...” Despite his protests he stands up, resting on the wall when the room sways for a moment. When Ella asks if everything is alright, the ground is calm again. “It’s nothing,” he assures her though it was not the first time something like this happened during the last days. “Probably didn’t eat enough.”

Ella regards him suspiciously. “Well, then we better get something into you. And after that we can ask Adam for something nice and easy to do.”

***

The next time the world seems to tilt, Char talks with Ivan. They have a few precious minutes alone and Ella sits with Christoffer in front of the apple tree (Christoffer doesn’t like her as much as him, Char noticed smugly- maybe because she followed Bjarne’s invitation to call him Stoffer; Char prefers to think it’s because he is more charming). Char is entirely unprepared when the ground beneath his feet collapses- _not again_ \- and he stumbles into Ivan.

“Char? Char, what is wrong? Char? Talk to me!”

Ivan’s voice is muffled before the world rights itself again. He finds himself in Ivan’s arms, sitting on the ground. Ella hovers behind them.

“’m fine,” he mutters before they can express their concern but it’s no use.

“Oh, you mean you didn’t eat enough again?”

“That happened before?” Ivan blanches. “Char, that could be something serious!”

“No, no.” Char stands up, heaving a silent sigh of relief when the world stays upright. “See? Everything’s fine.”

Ella scoffs. “Nonsense. You should see a doctor.”

“I’ll drive you,” Ivan offers, mustering him as if he thinks Char would fall down again.

“That’s not necessary! You have better things to do, I’m sure,” Char protest but Ella is already ushering him to the car so he sees no other choice than to go with it- though it will be completely unnecessary. Who goes to the doctor because his circulation is low?

***

It is silent in Dr. Madsen’s office. She’s still looking over the results of the quick blood check, smiling to herself. Char allows himself a moment of triumph. He knew it was nothing serious and he can’t wait to tell Ivan so. He left him outside, just in case it _was_ something bad. Not that Ivan was particularly happy about being left out.

He snaps to attention when Dr. Madsen puts the results down. She smiles at him. “Well, Mr. Emir, it seems congratulations are in order. You are pregnant.”

Char blinks, trying to make sense of the words. They don’t seem right. He needs two, three moments to understand why. “But... That’s impossible!”

“Didn’t you have a heat a few weeks ago?” Dr. Madsen asks surprised.

“Yeah...” He watches her, irritated that she knows that. She looks at him steadily. “I mean, I had one, yes, but I didn’t...”

“No intercourse? I heard Ivan helped you,” she interrupts him, like it’s perfectly natural for her to know such things. Typical small town.

He clears his throat, embarrassed. Well, he did. Just not like that!

Dr. Madsen is perfectly composed when she probes again, “So you had no sexual intercourse at all during the last three to six weeks?”

Char blushes a bright crimson. “I didn’t say that...” he starts hesitantly. “But that was two weeks after my heat. And we used a condom!”

Dr. Madsen frowns. “And it didn’t break?”

“No. I’m _sure_ ,” he empathizes when Dr. Madsen still looks skeptical.

“That’s- that’s not possible. Are you _absolutely_ sure that the condom was intact? Omegas are still fertile up to four weeks after their heat.”

“I know that,” Char says defensively. “That’s why we used a condom.”

“Well then, Mr. Emir,” she concludes, looking him dead in the eye, “congratulations. A miracle happened to you.”

***

“Today, we came all together to say our goodbye to Pelle. Tomorrow, you will come back to your loving parents and leave us behind.” Ivan looks over the gathered crowd. His eyes focus on Char and his chest swells with pride. “But I also want to use the occasion to announce the joyful news: As of today, Char is three months pregnant. Yes, God bestowed us with a miracle again.”

Adam smiles. “I’m happy for you. I’m sure Christoffer will love his new sibling.”

Ivan nods. “He is. We told him as soon as we knew, of course. He is already very excited to meet them.”

Bjarne squeals. “You mean maternity clothes? You will look so cute in them!” He hugs Char with all he got, swinging him around as if he were a doll.

Pelle mumbles something that might have been congratulations but doesn’t otherwise engage. Ivan is still proud of him. The fact alone that he only stands around five metres away from Char is reason to celebrate but even saying something? He will survive in the outside world, Ivan is sure. It won’t be easy, not with guilt and insecurity he still carries around like a trophy, but he will cope. His job is done.

His gaze strays to Char again, his beautiful Char who made him the most amazing gift, smiling, happy Char. He must have been sent by God- how else could someone so amazing land in Horne?

They had their mating ceremony in Copenhagen last month. It was a bit hasty but the sun shone and Ella came from London and it was a wonderful day and he and Char had a wonderful night in the cozy hotel Ella had booked for them.

And now Char was ready to tell the others about his pregnancy and Ivan still couldn’t believe his luck. Thoughts of Adam telling him “God hates you” and the feeling that God truly abandoned him flitted through his mind but they were overpowered by a small apple cake and the new apple tree, growing comfortably, and a man who survived a plane crash and decided to stay.

How did the Book of Job end again? 

_And the Lord restored the fortunes of Job, when he had prayed for his friends. And the Lord gave Job twice as much as he had before. Then came to him all his brothers and sisters and all who had known him before, and ate bread with him in his house. And they showed him sympathy and comforted him for all the evil that the Lord had brought upon him. And each of them gave him a piece of money and a ring of gold. And the Lord blessed the latter days of Job more than his beginning._.

Ivan looks at his friends and he looks at his for now only child and at his happy mate and the life growing within and he smiles. God truly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. My first multi-chaptered fic I completed in the last nearly three years.
> 
> The whole story took unexpected turns at every corner and so did the ending- but I think that is the perfect ending for the fic. But there are still so many holes left that I would have loved to fill and that didn't quite fit the direction I wanted to take… Who knows? Maybe I'll get to a few Spin-Offs in my down time!
> 
> I would love to here your thoughts about the chapter, the story, anything at all for a last time. Tbh, I'm not sure I would have completed the fic if it weren't for the fabulous and amazing comments I got, so Keep them coming. The chances for any Spin-Offs get boosted by factor 1000 or something xD
> 
> As always, be free to visit me on [Tumblr](https://fangrrlsing.tumblr.com) and give me a shout. 
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Du bør ikke modløses af det. Modløs, hvad betyder det på engelsk? - You should not be discouraged by it. Discouraged, what does it mean in English?
> 
> Jeg ved ikke. Kan du ikke bare sige ‘Don’t take it personal’? - I don’t know. Can’t you just say 'Don't take it personal'?


End file.
